


One Fine Asset

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Attraction, F/M, Gen, Humor, Sexual Content, Team Arrow, Team Fluff, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, butt/behind/ass admirer, minor Felicity/Sara, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night in the Foundry with his team.  So why can’t Oliver stop looking at her backside?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Asset

**Author's Note:**

> A silly bit of sexual fluff. Takes place season 2ish; in this/my universe:  
> Sara-not dating. Laurel-doing her own thing. Slade-don’t care. Roy, Diggle, Thea-pretty much as is. Felicity, Oliver-not as clueless or scared.
> 
> Makes sense? Cool...Please Enjoy!

Oliver was really trying to ignore it--HER!  Ignore her, Felicity.  He had work to do; he had to focus on Roy.

But damnit!  Why couldn’t she just sit down at her desk and stop moving around?!  She said she was reinstalling, or replacing, or adding something, some sort of cable or fiber optics maybe?

To be honest, he hadn’t been listening when she was explaining to the group why their comms and gps and tech would not be available that night.  He had been too busy looking at her ass.  
  
*** earlier that evening ***  


He had come down the stairs after everyone else and she had already started talking and waving her hands about.  So instead of interrupting, he had just leaned against the wall slightly to her left and behind her and “listened”.

She was wearing skinny, dark purple jeans, and a tight polka dotted white blouse tucked in with a simple silver metal belt of some sort accenting her perfect waist and hips.

‘Whoa!  What?’  He pressed his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes.  ‘Friend friend friend, she’s my friend....’

“Ollie?  You ok?” asked Sara.

He snapped his eyes open to see everyone turning to look at him from across the room.

“Oliver?”  Diggle started to walk over but Oliver forced on a smile.

“Yup, sorry, just realized I forgot to spell check an email before I sent it to Isabel this afternoon,” probably true.  “Sorry, please continue, Felicity.”

She leveled a displeased face his way before turning back to her audience.  He wasn’t sure if it was for the interruption or the email.

At one point, her phone rang and she bent down to search for it in her purse on the floor.  Bent not knelt; would that have lessened his body’s reaction?

“Oh, for the love of—I know I put it in this pocket!”  She kinda did a wiggle as she frantically searched.

Although, now that he thought about it, kneeling would probably have the same effect on him.

Her beautifully shaped behind, almost heart shaped, he realized as he took this opportunity to really considered it—her!—just perfectly filled and stretched her tight pants.  He could imagine forcing his finger down into her back pockets and cupp—

“Got it!” she announced as she straightened and raised her hands triumphantly.  Oliver silently gasped.  Her shirt had come untucked and just barely peeping up past the waist of the pants was a hot pink thong.

“Oh!  It’s just, never mind, I’ll call them back.”  She shrugged and stuffed her shirt back down.  “Where was I?  Oh yeah, so...”

Again, not listening, because her shirt was now tucked in, yes, but into her underwear...he could still see the wispy piece of hot pink.

He tried to swallow and instead started to choke.  He bent forward, trying to breathe.

“Oliver?”

“Ollie, are you really choking or are you just trying to make her stop talking again?”

“Dude, hairball much?”

“What is your problem now, Oliver?!”

He managed to clear his throat as Diggle came up to his side.  The big man eyed him carefully.  Oliver shrugged.  “Wrong pipe.”

He saw Sara and Felicity roll their eyes together and then snicker, and Roy just looked confused and bored.

“I guess that’s it, really.”  Felicity said something to Sara and the two of them sat down to look at something on one of the screens.

“THANK GOD.”  And Roy practically ripped off his shirt and began punching the biggest training dummy they had.

“What’s up, man?” Diggle asked quietly.

Oliver shook his head.  “Nothing.”  He saw Diggle’s jaw clench but didn’t wait to hear what his friend was thinking.  “Roy!  Ready for some training?”

“Do tits like to jigg—oh, sorry, forgot who was down here.”  Roy glanced at the women who were shooting daggers at him, (metaphorically, of course.)

Oliver used it as an excuse to stop looking at hot pink fabric.  “You also forget who your girlfriend’s brother is?” he growled as he approached the younger man.

“The Arrow, or Oliver?” Roy replied sarcastically.

“Ok, ok,” Diggle got between them.  He raised an eyebrow at Oliver.  “Let’s get all this macho aggression out on the training mat, huh?”

Oliver nodded. He was suddenly very restless and annoyed; he missed the old days, just him and the abandoned basement.  
  
*** so, currently... ***  


SMACK.  “Fuck, Roy!” Oliver shouted.  Roy danced away and gave a cocky smirk.

“Where’s your head at, old man?” he taunted Oliver.  Diggle folded his arms and waited to see Oliver’s response to that.

Oliver tossed his head a couple times to clear it.  Roy had clocked him in the ear, hard, and had been holding back.  Oliver rolled his shoulders and got into his stance again.  Boxing was one of the few things Roy seemed to enjoy doing with Oliver, Diggle and Sara.

As he motioned to Roy that he was ready, he saw Felicity suddenly fall to her knees by her desk.

“Felici—” THWACK THUD!  Roy double tapped him and he spun to the floor.  He moaned and watched from the floor as the perfectly fine IT expert crawled and shimmied her way under the table with lengths of cable and tech gear.

Her thong was no longer visible but the way her ass muscles rippled under the fabric of her jeans made him groan and squeeze his eyes shut.

“How hard did you hit him?” Diggle asked Roy and they both came to stand over him.  “You’re supposed to be practicing restraint, kid.”

“I barely touched him!” Roy shouted.  “He dropped his guard and just looked away!”

Oliver took Diggle’s hand and was pulled to his feet.  He mumbled and went to grab a water.  He did notice Diggle glance over at Felicity and back at him a few times.

“Here,” Oliver shoved Diggle’s pair of boxing gloves at him.  “Take over being a punching bag.”

Roy snickered.  “Goodie, bigger target!”

“Goodie? Really?” Diggle teased back and they began sparing with words as Roy helped wrap Diggle’s hands.

Oliver slid into Felicity’s vacant chair and removed his gloves and wraps.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” He regretted it as soon as he asked.  He heard some mumbling and then banging and swearing and was just leaning over to look under the desk when...

She backed out right into his face.  Amazing ass.  Into his face.  For a second, he was frozen between desire and decency; grab and stroke, or hold and move it away...

“Oh my god, Oliver, move!” Felicity ordered.  “What are you even doing in my chair?”

Silently, he thought, ‘Having a mild to severe crisis regarding your fin—’

“At least help me up, you big doofus,” she griped under her breath.  So he cleared his throat and held out his hand.

Once standing again, she gave him a look and asked, “What is wrong with you tonight?”

When he didn’t say anything, she rolled her eyes and turned to place her tools on the desk top.  And then she rapidly brushed the dust off her hands and then pants, and each move made her fine cheeks jiggle faintly.

He might have growled slightly at that sight not two feet from him.  

She might have stopped mid-wipe and caught him gazing at her ass.  

And he might have, frantically, crossed his legs to try to hide his rapidly growing erection.

What WAS wrong with him tonight?  

‘Fuck.’

Felicity slowly turned to face him, folding her arms across her chest and looking down her nose at him.

“Oliver Queen,” she whispered.  “Did you just growl at my butt?”  He finally met her eyes and saw...annoyance and maybe a little lust, a twinkle of glee?

“Uh, well, you kinda did just rub my face in it,” he cringed as he said it.

“Seriously.  You are really going to try to blame this on me?”  She laughed and tossed up her hands.  “If that’s how you want to play it...”

She did a little over-the-shoulder shrug at him and winked.  

‘What the hell?!’

“Ok, Boys, Bird,” she called out.  “First test of the new and improved nerve center of Team Arrow!” She grinned at Oliver, knowing he hated that term.

“Will there be fireworks?” teased Sara as she dropped from the salmon ladder to join Felicity at the desk.

“Oh!” shouted Roy.  “Hot dogs and peanuts?!”

“Alas, no,” she chuckled.  “Just pushing a few buttons to turn it on...” and she glanced back at Oliver before bending slightly to rest her elbows on the desk top as she typed in a command.  She shifted feet and her ass seemed to dance.

He clenched his teeth and gripped the arms of the chair, shifting his legs to ease the painful pressure of his pants.  He saw Sara glance down at Felicity’s behind, smirk, and then look right into his eyes and grin.

“I don’t know, Felicity,” she cooed.  “Pushing buttons can be A LOT of fun if done right.”

“Huh?” Roy raised his eyebrows.  Felicity looked up at Sara and they both burst out laughing.  “What?!” he demanded.

Diggle narrowed his eyes and surveyed the entire team carefully before resting his eyes on Oliver.  Oliver ignored him.

“Ok, 3-2-1...TA DA!”  All the monitors and a few lights went dark, and then snapped back on, the monitors displaying some startup screen.  “Yes!  I am so good!”

Roy shrugged.  “No black light, kinda lame.”  And he returned to the mats.

Felicity stood and shouted over to him, “Hey, Mr. Anger-Issues!  This will cut down on the time it takes to run a sear--”

“I know!  You already told us!  You want a medal or something?  Sheesh.”

Sara touched Felicity’s arm.  “He’s bored and restless, just ignore him.”  Sara walked over to spar with the moping young man.

Oliver was glad for the show of team dynamics, his stiff problem was deflating finally.

Until Felicity sighed heavily, forgot someone was in her chair, and backed herself onto his lap.

“Shit!  Felicity!” because the weight did not feel good on his still half mast erection.

“Oops!  Forgot you were in my chair!”  

‘Really, you forgot?’

She seemed to attempt to stand but really, it only caused her to grind down onto his crotch.  He bit his cheeks to keep from panting or groaning.

“Sorry!” she giggled.  And then she pivoted, appearing to aim for the arm rests to lift herself up...but a hand slipped and found itself right on his growing bulge.  “Uhhhmmmm, whoa,” she mock gasped.

Clearly she knew exactly what she was doing.  Damn her.

“Fel-ic-ity,” he grumbled low and threatening at her.

“Guess there were some fireworks after all, huh, Oliver?”

She winked and easily got up and walked away.  He lowered his head and focused on breathing and slowing the blood flow to his penis.  Just as he thought he was gaining control of his body, he heard two feminine chuckles from across the room.

He knew he shouldn’t look...but he was a guy...

Across the training area he saw Sara plug her iPod into the stereo system and select a song.  It wasn’t very loud, but he could hear the beat.

And he could see the two women grin at each other and then start dancing against the other.  First, ass to ass; gently bumping roundness, softness.  Then Felicity turned to pull Sara’s butt against her tummy and Sara slowly rotated her hips, grinning back at Felicity.  Felicity smiled, playfully pinching Sara’s waist.

“Jesus, what are you two doing?!” gasped Roy.

Diggle ripped off his gloves and announced, “I’m done for the night.  See you KIDS in the morning.”  And he stalked up the stairs loudly.

Sara turned and reached to cup Felicity’s buns before the song changed and they just started to dance normal club moves...well, less sexual at least.

Roy had walked over to Oliver by then.  “Dude, are they, like, you know...?”  Oliver glared at him.  “What?  That was fucking hot!  If that wasn’t for them, then it must have been for one of us...”  Oliver growled.  “Just pointing out the obvious, Queen.”  And he too left the basement.

After a third song, Sara removed her iPod and went to shower.  Felicity tossed a few abandoned towels into the hamper and eventually made it over to her desk.

Oliver had managed to shrink enough to finally stand up.  Felicity smiled sweetly at him before taking her seat and start typing.

“Felicity.”

“I know,” she waved her hand over her shoulder.  “I left my car at the office when we all went to dinner together; Sara said she’d drive me home.”

“That’s not...”  He sighed.  Suddenly, despite the fact he had stayed in the whole evening, he was exhausted.  “Fine.  Good night.”

He gathered his jacket and helmet, assuming Diggle had taken the car, and started up the stairs.

He heard her phone ring, the chair roll back, and he looked back to see her kneeling on the floor, searching through her purse again, muttering about keeping it on the table next time.

He inhaled sharply.  Yup.  Kneeling was just as bad.  Her squeezable ass was pressing down on the heels of her pumps as she leaned forward over her purse.  She even seemed to bounce it a couple times as she dug into the various pockets.

He closed his eyes hard, forced a few deep breathes and continued up the stairs to take a very fast, cold, ride home.  Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
